Omatu
Summary A character made by Sir Ovens. Part of the extended stoyline within the Ovenverse. Omatu was a Grand Eternal, but he was anything but grand. Omatu was a tyrannical monster in every sense of the word. Being the embodiment of Chaos, he longed to spread his discord upon all of existence. This endeavor was very much frowned upon by his fellow Eternals, but they were mostly too afraid to face him. For ages, Omatu longed to take the throne of Azure and rule over existence himself. However, before he was able to carry out his nefarious plan, he was betrayed by Kenshina and had his power sealed. He was cast down from Eternal Space and into Regular Space. It was here, that his consciousness was split into four parts which formed the Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Legends and whispers of the prophetic Eternals say that Omatu still lives, and that his anger can still be felt throughout existence. One day, the four horsemen will congregate, and the will reform Omatu once more. And when that day comes, the mad Eternal of Chaos will claim the throne that rightly belongs to him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 1-B Name: Omatu, Chaosbringer, King of the Black Throne Origin: Ovenverse Age: Ageless Gender: Male Classification: Grand Eternal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence, Acausality (Was created before Time had meaning), Non-Corporeal (All Eternals exist as a personification of an idea), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, and 8), Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation and Existence (Cannot truly die unless the truth of it's existence is proven false by the Primal Beasts themselves) , Void Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Cosmic Awareness, Chaos Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Existence Erasure (Is capable of reaching into the Origin of Chaos and erasing beings from existence), Emphatic Manipulation (Omatu is capable of inducing a fear of dread upon all within his vicinity), Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Duplication, Soul Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, etc. Attack Potency: At least High Hyperverse level (As a Grand Eternal, he exists in the infinite dimensional Grand Eternal Space. Is the embodiment of Chaos throughout existence. Was dead set on dethroning Azure and the latter even commented that should he have faced Omatu he would have eventually lose after a long fight.) Speed: Immeasurable '(Fought an entire army of Eternals without so much as breaking a sweat) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Hyperversal Class (As per being a Grand Eternal) Durability: At least High Hyperverse level (Was considered one of the most powerful Eternals. It took the combined might of various Eternals to even seal him temporarily ) Range: High Hyperverse level Stamina: Limitless. Intelligence: 'Extremely high. Is smarter than the combined intelligence of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Planned to destroy Azure and usurp his throne from right under him. '''Weaknesses: ' None notable. '''Equipment: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Ovenverse Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Tier 1 Category:Immortals Category:Time Users Category:Space-Time Users